My Days In Seireitei Hospital
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has always been use to being the leader and keeping things under control. Everything was going great, until a horrible accident sends him to Seireitei Hospital. Where things are out of his control and he has to deal with a whole setting. However, things start looking up when he meets the mysterious Momo Hinamori. Who shows him a whole new way of living. ENJOY! :)
1. Checking In

**Hello my beloved readers! GoddessOfImagination here with a whole new story that came to me when I was trying to take a nap! XD I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review on your way out. Please?**

 **Disclaimer: I not own any part of "Bleach", neither manga nor anime.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: CHECKING IN**

It was suppose to be an easy win.

Toshiro was sure that his soccer team would, without a doubt, win the game that was scheduled. He was so sure of this because, as team captain, he had prepared his team with the best of his abilities. Which is saying something, considering he was a born genius.

He made flawless strategies that always seem to work during practice. He made sure that his team was always on the same page. He made sure that working together as a team would become second nature.

It all was working for a good while too.

Toshiro had managed to get the varsity soccer team of Seireitei high school through the season with multiple wins. Even when they were to lose a game, he was quick to learn what it was they were doing wrong and immediately made practice runs in his head that made sure that those mistakes would not be made again.

All this progress, all the improvement that had been made to his team. This is what lead Toshiro to believe that his team would for sure win the last match that was right before the famous championship game.

To him, it was suppose to be an easy win. At least, that's what he thought.

It was coming to the end of the second half of the game. Seireitei vs a school called Yokosuka high school.

Even though it was not quite over yet, the score was pretty much set. Seireitei was leading with a score that could be considered an "overkill".

Time was almost up. One of Toshiro's teammates, Ichigo Kurosaki, had just passed him the ball, with the intention of him scoring the final point for his team.

He had done this many times before. He was able to navigate through the field with ease and was able to avoid any oncoming players that would try to take the ball from him.

Toshiro had done this so many times, that he was so sure that, if he tried, he would be able to do this with his eyes closed.

Which is why he was so shocked when he didn't see a player from the other team coming straight to him from his far left side. What happened after that though, was what made everyone gasp in shock.

Just was Toshiro was about to give the final kick that could have ended the game, the player that he didn't see coming had swooped in and tried to kick the ball away from the white-haired genius. However, the two kicks that were about to be delivered had somehow, not only didn't get the ball, but ended up banging into each other instead. Both kicks being given with everything the players had.

It all happened so fast that when Toshiro finally saw it coming, he had no time to stop. It ended up with the opposing player kicking Toshiro right in the center of his knee.

For a moment, everything and everybody was still. The only thing they could do, was watch in horror as Toshiro fall the floor, screaming out in agonizing pain.

His teammates were quick to snap out of their shock and immediately ran to their captains side. They gathered around him as he clutched his knee with both hands, trying his best not let out the screams of pain that were threatening to come out.

Toshiro's friends Ichigo and Renji went up to him and steadily tried to sit the teen up, but it proved to be in vain for the moment Toshiro felt himself move, the pain escalated to an even worse feeling.

He wasn't sure what was going on around him. The pain was taking up to much of his focus. He heard the faint voices around him. One them being his coach who was on the phone calling for the paramedics.

Everything then started to fade from his sight. The pain was just too much to take. Slowly, but surely, Toshiro's eyes had begun to flutter close. Until he had lost consciousness all together.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital bed.

His grandmother was by his side with her hands tightly clutching his and his knee now all patched up with bandages wrapped around his knee.

One thing that he instantly noticed was that the pain had somehow disappeared. Another thing that he noticed was how light headed and groggy he felt.

"Granny?" He spoke when he could finally get the words out of his dry mouth. "What happened? Where are we?"

His grandmother replied with a small, timid voice. "We're at Seireitei General Hospital. The observation room to be exact. There was an accident during your soccer game. You ended up hurting your knee very badly."

Toshiro then remembered the whole ordeal. How he got too cocky and didn't even see the other player coming. The pain that followed shortly after. The agonizing and unforgettable pain.

Before he could another word out of his mouth, the curtains that separated them from the outside, slid open. It revealed a woman in a doctors lab coat, following behind was what Toshiro figured was a nurse who pushed in a wheelchair.

"Hello Mr. Hitsugaya." The doctor said in a kind voice. "My name is Retsu Unohana, and I will be your assigned doctor."

"Alright." Toshiro replied, not really sure what else to say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy."

"That's the small dose of morphine that we gave put through your I.V." She said, making Toshiro barely notice that he was in face injected with it. "My assistant, Isane and I are here to take you for an M.R.I."

"A what?"

The nurse, Isane, was the one to answer this. "It's a type of technique that uses magnetic fields and radio waves to create detailed images of a person's organs and tissues."

"I see. Will it be painful?"

"Not in the least. I promise."

Toshiro nodded and from there the two medical experts helped him get off the bed. They were careful to not put too much pressure on his injured leg when putting him in the chair.

Just as they were about to leave, Toshiro's grandmother waved good bye to her grand son and reassured him that she would waiting there when he got back.

He gave a smile and kept his gaze on her until they were completing separating by a large door.

Toshiro looked around him as the nurse wheeled him through a very long hallway. All around him were closed doors with signs on them that he wasn't quite familiar with.

It took them some time, but they finally made a right and stopped at the third door he counted in his head. Retsu opened it for them and he was taken into a room that had this huge machine that looked like some sort of tube.

"Alright Mr. Hitsugaya." Retsu said, taking his attention away from the machine. "I'm going to remove the bandages from your knee and then I'm going to need you change into one of our hospital gowns. Do you think you can manage on your own."

Toshiro only nodded.

Once the bandages were off, they gave him a light green gown and stepped out of the room.

It wasn't easy, but somehow he managed to get himself out of his dirty soccer uniform and into the gown without putting so much pressure on his knee. When he had the back completely tied up, he called out to the people outside that he was ready.

When they returned in, they quickly took Toshiro step by step on what to do during the scan. All he needed to do was lie still and not move at all. Seemed easy enough.

They laid him down on the machine and walked over to the small control room. After being moved back and forth a few times, it was over. They had him back on the wheelchair and returned him to where he was in as little as ten minutes.

"It will take some time for the results to come out." Isane explained. "You will wait here in the mean time. The morphine should be still be working, but if you start to feel any kind of pain, don't be afraid to let the any of the nurses know."

"Alright. Thank you." He replied.

With that said, the two exited. Closing the curtain behind them.

Neither Toshiro or his grandmother said anything after that. They fell stayed in silence, but a comfortable silence.

The teen actually took this time to really see how his knee looked. In his opinion, it didn't seem that bad. It was a bit red all over, and had swelled up exceedingly. He figured that the worse thing that his knee could be was sprained.

It actually made him a bit relieved. He don't know how he would be able to handle it if it was something much more serious. Sure, it would cost him to miss out on a few soccer practices, but he was sure that he would be back to normal before the big championship game.

He had to be. His team needed him.

After what seem like the longest hour of him life, Retsu had finally returned. Only this time she wasn't smiling.

"Is everything okay?" Toshiro asked, worried.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you and your grandmother to come with me to my office."

* * *

Sitting in the in the light purple colored office made Toshiro feel a bit uncomfortable.

He had never been asked to come into any kind of office. Not even the teacher's office at school. He made sure that he would never have to. So sitting in this room and in front the doctors desk made him incredibly anxious.

"The reason why I asked you both to come in here was because it seems the injury was more serious than we thought." Retsu started with her voice serious.

"How serious is it?" Toshiro's grandmother asked, placing a hand over her grand sons.

"The results from the M.R.I. scan showed that Toshiro's posterior cruciate ligament, one of the several ligaments that connect the femur and tibia, has been injured in a grade 3 sprain." She explained. "This type of sprain is commonly referred to as a complete tear of a ligament. Meaning that Toshiro's ligament has been split into two pieces, leaving his knee joint completely unstable."

Toshiro's grandmother brought a hand up to her mouth as she let out a gasp. The white-haired teen though, just stayed quite.

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to admit Toshiro into the hospital for what looks like quite some time."

At that, Toshiro snapped out of his silence. "What? No, we can't do that. Can't you just give me some pain killers?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Retsu said. "With injuries such as this requires on the clock treatment which will evidently lead to surgery."

"Surgery?!" Toshiro yelled, both confused and angry. "No, I can't have surgery. What about school? My soccer team? I need to get back to that as soon as possible."

"We will contact your school and have them temporarily transfer you to the school we have here for the younger patience. As for your soccer, I'm not completely sure about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Retsu said. "Injuries such as yours can become permanent. Even after the surgery and rehabilitation process, it's not for sure if you'll go back to the way you were."

After hearing this, Toshiro went completely silent.

As his grandmother and the doctor talked over the next few weeks of his stay in the hospital, Toshiro began to feel some sort heaviness in his chest. It felt as though someone dropped a weight over his chest.

For the first time in a long time, he wasn't in control of the situation he was in. And he absolutely hated every second of it.

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. Please leave a review on your way out, please? Anyway, until next time! XD**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. Change Of Setting

**Hello again my beloved readers! GoddessOfImagination is back with another chapter of "My Days In Seireitei Hospital". Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Bleach", neither manga nor anime.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CHANGE OF SETTING**

After three days of having everything set up, Toshiro's day to admit into the hospital had finally come.

He sat in the waiting room with his grandmother as they waited for one of the nurses to come down and take them to were he was going to be staying. Things were once again quiet between the two, for neither of them knew what to say.

There had never been a day were Toshiro wasn't with his grandmother. She had raised and loved him since he just two years old. When he became old enough, he started returning the favor and helped her in anyway that he could. Whether it was picking up groceries for her, or cleaning up the house when she was feeling especially tired.

Now, Toshiro had no idea what is going to happen now that he wasn't going to be there for his grandmother. He hated knowing that she was going to be on her own. If it was up to him, he would have found some way to get his treatment at home so he wouldn't have to leave the old woman all alone.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Both Toshiro and his grandmother looked up at the same time to see Isane, the nurse from before, approach them.

"Nice to see you two again." She said. "If you'll come with me, I'll show to where you'll be staying."

As Toshiro took the two crutches given to him the day he came to the hospital the first time, his grandmother picked up the duffel he had packed last night. He made sure not to make it too heavy considering he wasn't the one carrying.

The two followed Isane through the doors that separated the waiting room from the observation department. Once there, they went straight to an elevator that was at the far right of the room. They stepped in once the doors opened, Isane holding it open long enough for Toshiro to enter, then pressed the tenth floor button.

The ride up was silent, and if Toshiro was really being honest, a bit awkward. So when the doors opened up again, he could not get out of there fast enough.

As he got out, he looked around his new surroundings. At first, he saw no one except for two nurses at the desk, who were both on the phone. Then he saw on the left side of the room were two large doors with a sign on top that said **_"Pediatric Intensive Care Unit"_**.

Isane walked up to the receptionist desk and said a few things to one of the nurses before they handed her a medium sized folder.

"Right this way." She said, gesturing for them to follow her to the large doors.

Taking out her identification card, she held it up in front of the scanner that was on the side of the doors. They opened automatically to reveal a long and bright hallway.

The trio made their way down the hallway for a while before Isane turned right where another pair of doors were. Only this time, she didn't need her card for they slid right open when detecting them. It was then did Toshiro start to see other people.

The door they stepped through seemed to be right in the center of the room. Directly in front of the doors was another front desk, this time with only one nurse. On the sides of the room were two hallways that lead to what Toshiro guessed for the rooms for the patients. He saw that they stretched out pretty far and that they had turning points, but he couldn't really see much after that.

"This will only take a moment." Isane told them before going to the front desk. She exchanged a few words with the nurses, traded the file from before for another bigger looking one. Returning to the two, she handed the said file to Toshiro's grandmother. "These are some papers that has some information on what is going to expected during Toshiro's stay here. There is also a few papers for the patient, such as the daily eating schedule, what time he is expected to be in class, and a map for the entire ward."

The elderly woman nodded in thanks as she looked over the papers.

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you were you'll be staying."

Isane then went to the left hallway, both family members following.

As Toshiro passed through the multiple rooms, he could see other patients from opened doors. He saw that their was many kids that looked to be in different age groups. Some of them didn't look sick or wounded at all, and some of them looked too sick. He wondered how he would fit in here.

When he was younger, he hardly had any friends. All throughout grade school, he mostly kept to himself. None of the kids in his class seemed to want to be friends with the white-haired prodigy that excelled at everything he did. They took it as him being too cocky and full of himself, when in reality, he was just trying make his grandmother proud.

Then around the time he entered middle school, he had finally made a few friends by the names Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai after he decided to join the soccer time. They both impressed at how expert Toshiro was at the game. As they got to know each other more, they all realized that they had been bullied for the same reason. For being different.

As time passed, he eventually made more friends, but that was only through Ichigo and Renji. He doesn't really know if he would have anymore friends if it wasn't for them.

The thought really got him as he continued on through the halls.

They finally came to stop.

"This will be your room." Isane said, opening the door for them.

When he stepped inside, the first thing that Toshiro saw was that there wasn't just one bed, but two. One on either side of the room with a curtain down the middle to separate the two halves.

On the right side, it obvious looked like someone was staying there.

"Umm.." Toshiro mumbled. "I thought I was going to have my own room."

"You were suppose to." Isane replied. "But Retsu failed to realize that there was only rooms meant for too people."

At this, he let out a sad sigh. He really didn't like the idea of having to share a room with a complete stranger. His social skills were bad enough as it is. He tried not to ponder on it too much though. He didn't want to seem like some sort of brat.

"Okay, so where's the other patient in this room?"

"Right behind you."

The three turned back and saw a tall young man that looked about Toshiro's age leaning on the doorway. He had long, black hair that was tied into a bun in the back of his head with long bangs hanging on the right side of his face.

He walked up to in front of Toshiro and held out his hand. Smiling, he said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sojiro Kusaka."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white haired teen replied, shaking his hand.

Up close, he could see that this Kusaka person, like him, had abnormal colored eyes. Violet, to be exact. Though, the thing that reason caught Toshiro's attention, was the large scar that ran down the right side of his face.

He was quick to make sure to turn away so the other boy didn't see him staring.

"So," Kusaka said. "You're my new roommate, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied.

"I like your hair."

"Umm, thank you."

"Kusaka," Isane spoke up, stepping in between the boys. "Why don't you show Mr. Hitsugaya around, while I have his grandmother sign a few more papers at the front desk?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Toshiro turned to his grandmother to make sure that she was okay with this.

She smiled and nodded to him. Placing the duffel bag on his bed, she turned back to nurse. "Lead the way."

With that said, the two females left the room, leaving the teens on their own.

After a few awkward seconds, Kusaka cleared his throat. "So, shall we?"

Toshiro only shrugged. "After you."

* * *

This lead the two boys to down the hallways of the ward. Kusaka walking slowly so that Toshiro could keep up on his crutches.

"Over there is the classroom." He said, point at one of the doors. "Right across from there is the shower rooms. They have no locks so make sure you clean yourself quickly so no one walks in on you."

Toshiro shuddered at the thought of anyone walking in on him in the nude.

"A little bit down this hall, is the recreation room. That's where most of us hang out. Want to see it?"

Toshiro quickly nodded his head. He figured that there was at least one free chair in there that he could sit in. His arms were starting to ache from being on the crutches for so long.

When they stepped into the room, Toshiro noticed that there are in fact quite a few of patients there. They were all doing their own thing. Whether it was playing with the pool table in the center, or watching T.V., or just sitting around socializing.

This was definitely a room he won't be spending too much time in.

Seeing that there was a brown leather couch near him, he took his chance to finally sit down and relax his poor arms. He did it carefully in fear that he might move his knee too much.

"Sorry." Kusaka said, sitting next to him. "Didn't realize that those things were tiring you out."

"It's fine. I'm still getting use to using them."

"Why don't you just use a wheelchair? I'm sure they would give you one if you asked."

The idea seemed very tempted. Toshiro made sure that he would ask as soon as he could.

He turned back to look at the room over again. He had to admit, it was a lot better than he thought it was going to be. Toshiro expected it to be a bland room that a few tables and chairs.

This though, was pretty impressive. Other that the pool table and television, he saw that there was also a pinball table, multiple bookcases that were full of books and board games, and on the right corner of the room was a small stage that had a single stool and microphone. There were a few tables and chairs spread throughout the room.

All in all, it was a pretty cool room.

"So," Toshiro said, looking back to Kusaka. "Do you know anyone here?"

"Oh, yeah." He answered. "I basically know everyone's name by heart. When you've stayed here as long as I have, memorizing faces and names becomes second nature."

"You've been here for a long time?"

"Yup. In and out since I was twelve."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you have?" Toshiro asked. "I mean, you don't even look sick."

At that, Kusaka let out loud laugh. "You don't have to look sick to be sick. Sometimes it's all on the inside, like for me. I have cystic fibrosis. Which is a decease that screws with my lungs."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toshiro said, immediately regretting that he asked.

Kusaka though, didn't seem to mind. He only laughed some more and patted his back. "Don't be. It's a lot better now than it was when I was kid. They just keep me here to make sure that I don't have any incidents."

"I see."

"Alright, since you got to ask, I want to too. What's up with you?"

Toshiro's face instantly fell as his sights drifted to his bandaged leg. "My knee got really messed up. I'm here so they can treat it and to have the surgery to fix it."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah, it is."

"You want some advice?"

"Why not?"

Kusaka laughed at that. "When you're here, you really got to learn to harden yourself. This place maybe for helping the sick and injured, but it could also take a lot more than you know. You've got to take things as they are and try not to let it get to you too much."

Toshiro took in those words and really thought about them. It seems like he's going to have more in store for him than he thought.

Right at that moment, the door to the room opened. Catching his attention. When he turned to see who it was, his thoughts immediately stopped.

There stood a young girl who, like Kusaka, looked around his age. She had raven hair that was styled in a short bob. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale. It was light enough to look almost like porcelain. Her physique was small, and bit on the skinny side. And her eyes, the real attention grabber, were a beautiful shade of brown.

Overall, to him, she was gorgeous.

She had a book held closely to her chest as she looked around. When finding a right spot at a table by the window, she walked over and sat down. Toshiro's gaze never leaving her.

"Her name is Momo Hinamori." Kusaka said, snapping him from his thoughts. "She's been here for a long time, probably longer than me. No one really know's much about her. She mostly keeps to herself and reads most of the time."

"So, she doesn't like talking to people?"

"No, nothing like that. She's as sweet as they come. Very polite and pleasant to be around. The thing is, she doesn't exactly share much about herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only thing that I know for sure is that she loves to read. Every week, she has new books shipped here from who knows were." He explained. "I bet if you went into her room, it be like walking in to a library."

"You don't say." Toshiro looked back at the girl, who was now invested in her book.

He never had any crushes in the past, he was always to focused on school and soccer. That and no one ever really caught his interests, until now that is. He wasn't sure if it was a crush or anything at all. He only just saw her, but she definitely caught his attention.

Just then, the door open again, only to reveal Isane. "There you two are. Mr. Hitsugaya, your grandmother is waiting for you at the front desk."

"Alright." With Kusaka's help, he stood up right and placed the crutches back in place.

Before he exited the room though, he gave one last glance at Momo Hinamori.

She was still reading her book.

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please leave a review on your way out. Have a nice day or night! (whatever timezone your in!) Until next time! :D**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


	3. First Day Pt 1

**Hello my beloved readers! I hope that are all doing well :) Well, here is another chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Bleach", neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: FIRST DAY PART ONE**

Toshiro's first night at the hospital was, in one word, uneasy.

After a heart felt goodbye with his grandmother yesterday, all he could do was stay in his room and unpack his things. With the crutches, it took him a few hours. When that was finished, he didn't really know what to do with himself.

Kusaka had offered to take him around the ward some more, maybe even introduce him to a few more of the patients. However, Toshiro just couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. He wanted a bit more time to get settled before even thinking about meeting new people.

So, for the remainder of the day, Toshiro laid in his bed with his leg alleviated on a few pillows. He had his ipod on and his earphones in. Blasting music so loudly that he couldn't hear anything else.

Staying like that for a while, he eventually fell asleep at around 6:00 PM.

When he woke up, he say that it was still partially dark out. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was barely 4:45 AM and it didn't seem like he was falling back asleep anytime soon.

He also didn't feel like staying in his room anymore. The anxiety of being in one place for too long was starting to get to him.

Grabbing his crutches from beside his bed, he carefully got up. Making sure not cause to much distress to his leg. When he settled into a good position, he made his way to the door and left the room.

The hallways of the pediatric ward was especially quiet and empty. The only people that were out in the hallways were the nurses, who gave him no regard as he passed by them.

Toshiro didn't really know where he was going to go. He barely paid any attention to Kusaka yesterday when he was giving him the tour. His mind was too distracted with other things like his soccer team.

He did remember one thing though. The recreation room. He figured he could go in and watch the TV that was in there as a distraction from all the conflicting thoughts in his head.

Just as he opened the doors to the said room, his eyes immediately found the other thing that had been clouding his thoughts.

Momo Hinamori sat right where Toshiro had last saw her the day before. The only difference is that she was now in light pink silk pajamas and the book in her hands wasn't the same one as yesterday.

Even though someone had just come in, it didn't take her gaze away from the words on the pages of her book. She was still, almost like a statue. Away in her own little world that Toshiro had secretly wished he could enter.

Sighing, the white haired teen forced his sights away from the brunette and over on the side of the room with the television. Going over, he quickly grabbed the remote and turned the machine on. Only to be met with loud static.

Toshiro jumped at the noise, almost falling over his crutches, and quickly tried to turn off the television. Just his luck though, the remote had slipped from his hands when the static had startled him.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered loudly to himself, trying to bend over to retrieve the remote.

It proved to be pointless because there wasn't much bending he could do without causing more pain on his bad knee. He tried not to let that stop him though.

At another attempt to grab it, there suddenly came a paler hand to pick it instead. Looking up, nervous turquoise eyes met calm brown ones.

"It's on the wrong channel." Momo Hinamori said, clicking a few buttons on the remote. Then the static automatically disappeared and was changed to what look like a weather forecast.

Toshiro looked back and forth between the girl and the television, trying his hardest to say anything at all to the girl. "Umm..."

The girl looked at him with a curious gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered out, looking away so she wouldn't see his embarrassed blush.

"Okay then." Momo placed the remote in Toshiro's hand before turning and was about to walk back to her original spot.

"Thank you!" He called out, a bit too loudly. Though, still managing to get the girl to turn back to him. "I'm also sorry if I disturbed you with my actions."

The next thing she did made Toshiro's heart flutter.

Bringing a tiny fist to her mouth, Momo let out a small giggle before smiling back at the flustered boy. "It's no trouble at all. Everyone always makes that mistake on their first days here."

"This has happened before?"

"Yup. For some reason, when that television is turned off for too long, it changes to a channel that's pure static."

"I see." Then, something came to him. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I was new here?"

"Huh?" It was her turn to be flustered. Rubbing the back of her head, Momo replied. "I sort of saw when the nurses were checking you in yesterday. That, and I overheard Kusaka-kun giving you a tour of the ward."

"Oh, okay."

"However," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I didn't quite catch your name."

Toshiro didn't know what had gotten in to him, but he some how gathered enough courage to get himself to right in front of her. Holding out his hand, he greeted, "It's Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled and shook his hand back. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Momo Hinamori."

When their hands met, Toshiro could have sworn that he felt a shock of lightning go through his body. And when she pulled away, he automatically felt cold again.

She was about to go back to reading when he decided that he wasn't ready to stop talking to her yet.

Another burst of courage flowed through him when he suddenly called out to her again. "Not to disturb you any further, but would you like to watch some television with me?"

That made Momo turn back to him in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, if you want to. Would you like to watch TV with me?"

She took a moment to think about his offer. After a moment or two, she looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "I would love to."

With that said, the two returned back to the couch and continued watching the weather forecast.

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them keeping track of the time.

Toshiro looked over at the raven-haired girl from his side through his peripheral vision. Even though he had asked her to sit with him, he wasn't really sure how to start a conversation with her.

He had never been good with socializing before, and he especially found it hard to do it now with someone who made his chest tighten.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to actually talk to her, Toshiro turned to her and opened his mouth to speak. Only to be silenced by the door to the room opening and the sound of a voice calling out to them.

"Hinamori?" The two teens turned from their spot and saw one of the nurses standing at the door with a clipboard on hand. "It's time for your morning check up."

Toshiro's eyebrow rose in shock. _'Who gets a check up this early in the morning?'_

Turning to the clock on the wall, he saw that it was nearing seven. Making the boy gasp in shock. He didn't even realize that they were sitting there for that long.

"Okay." Momo replied, taking her book in her hands and standing. Before walking away, she turned to him. "It was really nice meeting you, Hitsugaya-kun."

With that said, she walked over to the nurse and the two exited the room. Leaving Toshiro by himself.

* * *

After Momo had left the recreation lodge, Toshiro saw no reason to stay there any longer. Returning to his room, he saw Kusaka packing up a backpack.

"Hey." He said. "Are you leaving?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Then where are you going?"

At that Kusaka, laughed a little. "Oh, man. You really are forgetful. I'm going to class dude. And you should probably start getting ready to go too."

"That's right. I should."

Toshiro then remembered the day before when Isane told him that all he needed to bring to class was a couple of notebooks and writing utensils. The rest of things he needed were going to be given to him once he gets to class.

With that on his mind, he went ahead and sat on his bed to get his things together. He was thankful that he had set all his things in reaching distance. That way he doesn't have to struggle so much to get his stuff when he needed it.

When he was done getting his backpack together, Toshiro got his crutches, then him and Kusaka started heading over to the classroom.

Once he was there, Toshiro noticed one thing first. The class was small compared to the ones back at his school. There was about ten desks set up in five rows of two. Along with them, there was a whiteboard at the front and a single closet in the back.

He saw that their were already students at six of the seats, four remaining empty.

"Sit where ever you want." Kusaka said as he passed by him before taking a seat in the back row.

Toshiro then followed him and took a seat next to him. He figured that he got lost in the lesson, he can just turn to Kusaka for help.

"Is this seriously the class?" Toshiro asked once he settled into his seat. His crutches placed on the floor next to his desk.

This made his room mate laugh. "Pretty much. Well, this is only the class for the people in our age group. There aren't that many older teens here."

"How does this work exactly?"

"School hours are from eight to three. There's a couple short breaks for lunch and what not in between that time." He explained. "We don't get much homework, but when we do, its just small presentations that we have to do in front of the class."

Toshiro nodded in understanding.

Things here weren't that much different from his old school. The only difference being that there are a much less count of students. With that in mind, he already decided that if he's going to be in here, he might as well try his best at his studies just like he always has.

After a few minutes passed by, two men, whom Toshiro assumed were the teachers, walked in. To him, they seemed very odd looking. One with long white hair and a goofy smile on his face and the other with long brown hair that had flower clips attached to it and a groggy look on his face. Almost as though he had a drink or two before coming here.

"Good morning students." Said the white haired man. "I hope everyone is feeling good today. My name is Jushiro Ukitake and my companion beside is Shunsui Kyoraku."

The other one waved to the class. "Nice to see you all."

"Now," Ukitake continued. "The reason we're introducing ourselves is because we have a new student here with us today. Would you care to tell the class your name?"

When the man gestured over to Toshiro, he immediately froze. The whole class turned to look at him and he felt the nervous shivers almost right away.

"Um.." He mumbled out. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Shunsui gave him a small applause. "Very good, Mr. Hitsugaya. Even though the circumstances aren't the best, we're glad to welcome you to our class."

"Thanks." Toshiro didn't really feel like having all the attention on him. So he just slouched down into his seat and hoped to who ever was up there, that his teachers would catch the hint.

Thankfully, they did.

"Well then," Ukitake said, turning to the rest of the class. "Everyone get out your books. We're moving on to a new story for today."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal the object of Toshiro's thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late." Momo said, panting slightly from running over to the class. "I swear I really tried to get here on time today."

"It's quite alright, Ms. Hinamori." Shunsui said, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her deeper into the classroom. "You got here just in time for us to begin. Take a seat and you can start us off by reading the first few paragraphs."

"Yes, sir."

Toshiro's cheeks blushed a deep pink when he saw that Momo was coming right towards him. He thought he could take a breathe when he saw her walk past him, but his anxiousness just ended up coming back when she took the only seat available. The one that was right next to him.

 _'Calm down. CALM down.'_ He thought to himself.

Unfortunately, the boy on his other side had different plans.

Kusaka smirked and raised his hand. "Sir, I'm afraid Toshiro doesn't have a book to read from."

"Huh?" Ukitake questioned. "Oh dear, your right. We don't really have any more extras. Ms. Hinamori?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Would you mind sharing your book with Mr. Hitsugaya?"

At that, Toshiro's eyes grew into saucers and his breathe hitched from shock.

Momo smiled. "I don't mind at all, sir."

She then grab hold of her desk and began scooting it closer to the now massively blushing boy.

Toshiro felt lightning go through his body when he felt their arms touch and when Momo leaned over close enough for him to smell her hair. Of course it smelled like peaches; with a slight hint of vanilla.

"This is where we are, okay?" She said, pointing to a paragraph in the book. However, the boy next to her was far from listening.

Never in his life has a girl been in such close distance to him before. He had never had to share a book or sit next to a girl at all in his old school. Sure, him and Momo sat next to each other this morning, but that was at least at arms distance. No where near where she is now.

From where Toshiro was, he could see everything about her face. The sparkle in her brown eyes. The smooth texture of her hair. The slight blush of pink in her cheeks. Even the small dimples she had when she turned to smile at him. It was almost too much to take for him.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked, snapping him from his examination.

"Ye-Yeah?" He stuttered.

"Did you hear me? I said this is where we are."

Unable to say anything more, Toshiro just nodded and turned all his attention to the book.

Class continued on from that point. He had tried his best not to let the closeness of the girl next to him and the small chuckles from his 'friend' on his other side get to him. Sadly though, none of that seemed to be working for him.

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "My Days At Seireitei Hospital"! Please stick around for the next chapter. I promise I will try to get it up by this week or next week. Please be patient with me!**

 **That's all the time I have. See you next time!**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


	4. Authors Note

**To my beloved readers,**

I know that it has been quite some time since I have updated on any of my stories. I sincerely apologize for my tardiness. The reason for the lateness was because I recently have been dealing with severe mental issues, and it almost consumed me completely.

About not too long ago, I made an attempt to take my own life. However, it only came out as a failure. I had nearly done it, when someone some how found me and stopped me from doing anymore damage to myself.

A few days later, the same said person finally convinced me to seek professional help.

So staring tomorrow, I'm going to go back to the hospital and be stationed into their psychological unit. I'm not sure how long my stay will last, but I promise that as soon as I get out and seem ready to, I will immediately come back and finish what I started.

I hope you all stay safe and stay positive.

Until next time.

 **Sincerely,  
GoddessOfImagination **


End file.
